


normally i like to be alone but i would rather be alone with you

by buries



Series: [challenge] trope bingo fills [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Community: trope_bingo, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 02, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Caroline's struggling with her sense of being in control. Elena decides to help her with that. AU on post-2x13, dealing with Caroline's trauma.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert
Series: [challenge] trope bingo fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	normally i like to be alone but i would rather be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly felt like writing some caroline/elena smut to one of my favourite seasons of this show and to showcase elena's actual capacity to care for the people around her and resulted in this. caroline deserved to be put first when this episode happened. i really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> written for trope_bingo's "sensation play."
> 
> title from somewhere in my bank of random lines. unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading!

When Caroline wakes up screaming next to her for the tenth time, Elena decides it’s time to take matters into her own hands. Of course, she can’t go and kill the werewolves who tortured her. She may be the doppelgänger, but she’s still a measly human girl in comparison to the supernatural creatures her friends are. What she can offer her friend is some solace.

It takes Elena all of first period and halfway through second for her to scribble down an idea and the entire day and drive back to the Forbes’ home to decide that, yes, she’s definitely going to take matters into her own hands. Who is she if she doesn’t? 

The only mistake she makes is being quiet for most of the car ride home and as they enter the Forbes house. She lets Caroline talk—it’s good to hear her talk and ramble like she’s perfectly fine when Elena knows she’s far from it. 

"I’m really sorry," Caroline says. "You probably miss sleeping in your own bed."

Elena shakes her head. "Not at all, Care. I’m happy to sleepover for as long as you need me to." She gives her friend a small smile and shrugs sheepishly, "I don’t mind."

Caroline blushes and ducks her head, placing her bag down on the floor beside her bed. She sits on the edge and sighs, grappling the bedsheets between her fingers like it’s some kind of lifeline. They don’t sleep with anything but a thin blanket, which mostly is wrapped up around Elena during the night. Caroline doesn’t like anything touching her.

Elena stands before her, fiddling with her fingers. 

Caroline peers up at her with a furrowed brow. "Are you okay?" Elena realises her heart must be racing. "You’ve been acting weird since we got in the car."

"I’m okay," Elena says, releasing her fingers from being threaded together. She’s as okay as she can ever be, considering she’s been informed that she has to die, that her life has no purpose beyond being taken from her in a sacrifice, and she finds herself envying her ancestor for having the guts to run. This is the only thing she can control: her time with Caroline.

"I’ve been worried about you, actually," she says, twisting her hands back together. Caroline peers up at her with a quizzical look. "You’re not sleeping."

"I know," Caroline says, ducking her head. "I’m sorry. I just keep… remembering…"

Elena sits down next to her, denim-covered knee bumping against Caroline’s bare thigh. "I know," she says, placing her hand on Caroline’s bare skin. "And that’s okay."

She doesn’t possess super hearing, but she swears she hears Caroline’s breath quicken. Experimentally, she brushes her thumb against the skin of her thigh and hears her sigh and feels her relax beside her. She continues to do it. 

"I just hate not being in control of myself, you know?" Caroline shakes her head. "I can’t control what I think about, I can’t control what I dream…" She sighs and falls back against the bed, the skirt of her pleated skirt riding up. Elena glances at her thigh before twisting to look up at her, hand still curved around her leg. Caroline’s skin is warm and soft. 

Caroline sighs and picks at her nails, still so hyper focused on how she’s perceived. Elena tries to give her room to breathe while reminding her that she’s here. Unlike that night, she’s here, and she’s not going anywhere.

With how focused she is on watching Caroline’s face and hands, she almost doesn’t hear Caroline’s confession.

"I hate not being me."

Elena nods and lets out a breath. "I know."

"Ugh, I’m sorry. If anyone knows what that’s like, it’s you."

Elena simply gives her a shrug. "It’s okay," she says on a laugh. "It’s actually okay. I mean, I didn’t experience what you did, Caroline. It’s totally okay for you to feel like this."

Caroline nods and bites at her bottom lip, clearly trying her best to believe her. "I know," she says. She peers up at Elena with a smile. "I’m really glad you’ve been here. You’ve made me feel better."

Twisting on the bed, Elena brings her leg up so that she can sit on her knees beside her. Temporarily, her hand leaves Caroline’s thigh, but she returns it to where it had been perched, sliding a touch higher. 

"I may have an idea on how to make you feel like yourself again," she says. Caroline’s brows perk up as she peers up at her. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anything," she says quickly. "Why? What is it?"

Elena shakes her head. "I just need you to trust me, okay? It’s better if I don’t tell you. You want to be in control of yourself, right? So, maybe the way to do that is for you _not_ to be in control."

"That’s been half my problem, Elena," Caroline says in amusement. 

"But you trust me, right?" Her question is met with a nod. "So… trust me. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Caroline’s lips part and she looks like she’s about to say something, but she presses them together and nods. "Okay," she says. "I trust you, Elena. More than anyone."

Her heart beats so loudly in the room she’s pretty sure non-vampires can hear it. Elena swallows. "Okay," she says, giving a decisive nod. Her heartbeat races in her ears, but she doesn’t let herself think on it. "Can you take off your jacket?"

Despite the crinkle of her brow, Caroline sits up and begins to pull it off her shoulders and arms. Elena’s hand doesn’t move from her thigh, squeezing slightly as her friend sheds herself of her jacket. Dropping it to the side, Caroline sits before her in her plaid skirt and top. 

Elena glances around for a moment, sucking in her bottom lip. Caroline’s laughter warms the room. "What are you doing, Elena Gilbert?"

Afraid of losing her nerve, she doesn’t answer. She stands up and moves to the set of drawers, ignoring the way she knows that Caroline’s looking at her with a quizzical look. She doesn’t like it when she can’t understand what people are doing and why. Remembering where Caroline keeps her scarves, she squats to the floor and pulls out the last drawer of her dresser. Rummaging through it, she plucks out a deep sea blue and a blood-red scarf. She holds them out where Caroline can see them.

"I, um, kept them," Caroline says quietly. "Even though…"

Elena stands up and turns to face her, nodding. "I get it." _Damon._ Her heart sinks to her feet. "I understand you associate this with what he did to you, but… I promise that you’ll be thinking of something else when you see them."

Caroline only gives her a small smile and nods. It’s all Elena needs as permission to wrap those scarves nervously around her hands as she walks back over to Caroline. Resting her knee between her legs and forcing her to widen hers, Elena lets the blood-red scarf drop to the bed beside her.

"I’m going to blindfold you," she says.

Caroline opens her mouth to no doubt ask why, but she only presses her lips together and closes her eyes. Elena can’t help but smile as she lifts herself up on her knees and wraps the thick scarf around her eyes, gently tying it behind her head.

Sitting back, she holds up her hand and waves three fingers on her right hand and four on her left in front of Caroline. "How many fingers?"

"Um," Caroline’s brows pull together as she wriggles her nose like Samantha. "One?"

Elena smiles. "No," she says. Dropping her hands, she places them on Caroline’s thighs and gently rubs her hands up and down her legs. "Lie back," she says quietly.

Caroline lowers herself onto her bed and keeps her hands clasped on her stomach. Elena imagines her heart is racing. Not being in control is not something she can handle on a good day, but she’s placing her trust in Elena to keep her safe. 

Elena moves so that she can sit on Caroline’s upper thighs. After she makes a noise, Elena wraps the blood-red scarf around Caroline’s hands. "You okay?"

"Mhm, yup," she whispers. By how tensely she holds her mouth, Elena doubts that she is. But she has her heightened senses and the fact she knows Elena won’t hurt her up her sleeve. All she has to do now is trust her.

A very hard ask for a control freak.

Leaning forward, Elena brushes the end of the soft scarf along Caroline’s arm, who jumps at first and then laughs, her face tinged a nice pink. Caroline bites her bottom lip and shifts her shoulders until she stills. Elena brushes the scarf up her arm and along her neck to trace down the length of her other arm to her hands.

"I’m okay," Caroline answers her unanswered question. "It’s weird, but relaxing."

"Good," Elena murmurs. She brushes the scarf over Caroline’s knuckles and then back up her arm. 

Pulling away from her, she rests her hands on Caroline’s thighs on top of her pleated skirt. Caroline shifts again and Elena gives her the time to adjust to having her touch her there, and then brings the scarf along her bare upper thigh and to her knee.

"Tickles," Caroline murmurs.

Elena doesn’t bother to try and control her shallow breathing. She shifts on top of Caroline and looks at her midriff. Wrapping the scarf around her right hand, she flexes her fingers and tucks them beneath the hem of Caroline’s top. Jumping slightly, Caroline immediately relaxes as her fingers lie flat on her abdomen.

Muscles tense beneath her hands as she trails her fingers to her belly button and then back down to her hipbones.

"Your hands are soft," Caroline murmurs breathily. She swallows thickly and Elena brushes her nails against the tops of her hipbones.

Flattening her palms, she trails them up Caroline’s chest to where her fingertips brush against the wire of her bra. As Elena begins to pull her hands back, Caroline’s are sharply trapping hers from above her shirt. Her grip is soft and the slap stings momentarily, but her fingers give her a squeeze. 

Elena’s certain by now that Caroline’s picked up the scent of her arousal. She thinks to shift herself off of her, but she knows it’s useless. The scent turns Stefan on and it seems like it does with Caroline, too.

Even though she’s not meant to be in control, Elena lets Caroline pull her hands up to cup her breasts. Caroline’s breathing shallows as she parts her lips and arches her chest into Elena’s hands. Shyly, she brushes the thumb of her left hand beneath the cup and grazes her nipple. Caroline gasps, and Elena chooses to do it again. 

"Can you —" Elena clears her throat and leaves her hands on Caroline’s breasts. "Can you take this off? Your shirt?"

Caroline nods. "Yeah," she says, her voice coming out as a croak. "Yeah, it’s in the way, isn’t it?"

"Yeah," Elena says. She wants to move her hands away, but she brushes her fingers over the swells of Caroline’s breasts and feels her shift beneath her hips. "It’s definitely in the way. Let me…"

Elena pulls her hands away and out from beneath Caroline’s shirt. She licks her lips as she watches Caroline tuck her fingers beneath the hem and pull it roughly over her head. Surprisingly, despite mussing up her hair, the scarf remains wrapped around her head.

She lies back down in her bra and skirt and keeps her hands clasped on her belly. 

"Are you comfortable?" Elena says. "I can get you a pillow?"

"A pillow would be nice."

Rather than get off of her to grab the pillow at the head of her bed, Elena lifts up on her knees and shuffles up the short length of Caroline so she can straddle her torso. She’s tentative in placing all her weight on her, but when she hears a soft moan, she ensures to sit on her. She grabs two pillows and brings them to the top of Caroline’s head.

Brushing her fingers in Caroline’s hair, she’s about to move down to her hips when Caroline’s hands are on the back of her thighs. "You smell nice."

"Do I?"

"Yeah," she says. "Your heart’s racing and your blood’s rushing, but… all I can focus on is how you smell."

She swallows thickly and knows the scent has to be growing more pungent. "That’s a good thing, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline doesn’t elaborate. Her hands glide down to Elena’s ass and she squeezes hard. Elena gasps and lifts herself up onto her knees. "Sorry."

"Don’t be," Elena exhales. "I’m going to move… back. The pillows are above your head."

Caroline says nothing and lets her hands drop. Elena moves back to her hips and watches as she grabs the pillows and props one beneath her head. The other remains above her. 

"Your jeans are itchy," Caroline says after a moment. "Can you…?"

"Yeah, sure," Elena nods. She’s off of her quickly, and she unbuttons and unzips her jeans and steps out of them to stand in her panties and shirt. She returns to straddling Caroline’s thighs. "Is that better?"

Sitting on her properly and resting her weight on her, she watches Caroline as red blossoms on the skin of her neck and breasts. Caroline swallows and says quietly, "Your skin’s really soft."

Feeling her heart beat hard and fast in her chest, Elena places her hands on Caroline’s thighs and digs them into her skin. She jumps and gasps, and settles back down beneath her. "I’m sorry, I’m really tense."

"It’s okay," Elena says, taking it as an invitation to slide her hands up higher. She glides her fingers to Caroline’s inner thighs and presses into the creases of her hips, feeling her shift beneath her. "How’s this?"

"Nice."

"How about this?" Elena brushes her knuckles gently against the crotch of her panties and feels her face heat up when she feels dampness. 

Caroline only sighs and bites her bottom lip. Elena notices her trying to even out her breathing with a deep inhale which she holds in her chest and then exhales long and slow She recognises it as Caroline trying to curb her blood cravings.

Watching her for a moment, Elena presses her thumb more firmly against the fabric, wanting to feel the warmth and wetness of her cunt more. Caroline gasps and arches slightly off the bed and grips her bedsheets. 

Moving her hands away from her thighs, she tugs at her skirt. "Lift your hips." Caroline does as she’s told and Elena pulls her skirt up to her waist. Peering down at her thighs, she brushes her fingers against her hipbone. 

Pressing her fingers firmly against her panties, Elena rubs her fingers against her cunt. Caroline moans and shifts on the bed. Where she’d pull her hand back, Elena keeps it there as she lowers her head to kiss Caroline’s stomach. She thinks she can hear her pulse hammering away, but then considers it must be hers. 

Encouraged by the little sounds she’s making, Elena continues to rub her cunt with the pads of her fingers and kisses her way up to Caroline’s breasts. It’s with her other hand that she pulls at the strap of her bra and the cup away from her right breast. 

Peering up at Caroline, she sees her lips are parted and she’s breathing heavily. "Is this —"

"Yep."

"Okay." Elena bows her head and nips at the swell of her breast, licking at her skin with a slow drag of her tongue. Pressing her hand more firmly against Caroline’s cunt, she kisses her way to the centre of her breast and licks at her nipple.

"Fuck."

Elena does it again and opens her mouth to suck at her breast when Caroline arches up into her. 

"Can I touch you?"

Elena licks at her nipple before she breathes out against it and shakes her head. "No."

"Okay," Caroline says it weakly and grasps the sheets beside her. "That just feels —"

Elena licks her nipple again and Caroline moans. She rubs her fingers against her panties and listens to the way she struggles to control her breathing.

Caroline whimpers as she pulls away from her. Unwrapping the red scarf from around her hand, Elena pushes herself up with her hands on either side of the bed and comes to straddle Caroline’s torso again. She knows she can take it; all she hears from her is a gasp of breath.

"Can you hold your hands above your head? I want to tie them." Caroline pulls her arms above her head and the insides of her wrists kiss. Elena leans over her and wraps the scarf around her wrists a few times. "Is this too tight?"

"No," Caroline shakes her head. "You can do it tighter."

"I won’t," she says. She pulls the pillow from above Caroline’s head and places it beneath her hands. 'Your hands can’t leave this pillow, okay?"

"I understand."

"But if they start to hurt, you have to let me know, okay?"

"Or what?" Caroline smiles as Elena moves back to straddle her thighs. "Are you going to rub them better?"

Elena laughs. "Maybe." Tilting her hips up, she reaches her hand up to brush against Caroline’s exposed breast and laughs when her friend’s smug smile and laugh turns into a moan. 

Trailing her hands down Caroline’s body, she busies herself with undoing the clasp of her skirt. She lets it fall open and stay beneath her as she traces the bones of Caroline’s hips. "You’re really beautiful, you know?"

Caroline’s body flushes red. She shakes her head. "I’m not."

"Yeah, you are," Elena says, looking up at her face. Of course, the blindfold means she can’t see the way Elena’s looking at her right now, but that doesn’t mean she can’t feel it, right? She can definitely smell it… and where she had felt self-conscious of that fact, she hopes Caroline can smell how much she wants her now. "I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye and that you feel… certain things towards me, but I want to show you that I mean it. I’ll always pick you, Caroline."

Caroline sucks in an emotional breath and flexes her fingers. Elena stretches out along her body and tucks her face into her neck and presses her lips to her skin. She hears Caroline swallow as she accidentally grazes her teeth against her neck.

Kissing her way up to the underside of her jaw, she nips it as she makes her way to the corner of her lips. She ensures to press slow kisses into the skin around her mouth and the tip of her nose, resulting in a relaxed smile. Elena’s tentative in the way she presses her mouth against Caroline’s and sucks on her bottom lip.

Her hand cups Caroline’s breast and her thumb rolls over her nipple. "Fuck, Elena, you’re such a tease."

Elena smiles against her mouth as she licks at her teeth, breathing heavily against her lips as her hand becomes firmer in its massage of her breast. Caroline’s mouth is hard beneath her own as she fights her, taking control of this one thing Elena will let her have.

She breaks away from her and kisses her way from her neck down to the valley of her breasts and to her belly button. Elena drags her tongue the rest of the way to the waistband of her underwear and shifts herself on the bed so that she can kneel comfortably between her legs.

Kissing the inside of her thigh, she lets Caroline pull her legs up. Elena cradles the backs of her thighs as Caroline cradles her, and she licks at the crease of her hips. "Do you want me to —"

" _Yes._ "

Elena laughs softly against her skin. "Okay," she says. She gives her one last kiss before she noses her panties, smelling Caroline’s arousal for the first time. She knows hers must be potent in the air, but Elena doesn’t care. She wants Caroline to feel wanted and not alone, and so she drags her tongue hard against the fabric of her panties.

Caroline bucks her hips, resulting in Elena puling away. "Don’t — Sorry. Sorry." Caroline presses her hips back down to the bed. "It felt good. Sorry, Elena."

"Don’t apologise," she says. "Or I won’t do this." She drags her tongue against the seam of her cunt again. Caroline moans and shakes and digs her heels dangerously hard into her bed. Her leg kicks out and hits Elena’s hip.

"I’m sorry, oh my god."

"Stop," Elena says. Her fingers hook into the waistband of her panties and Caroline lifts her hips up, letting her pull them down. She moves off the bed so she can slide them down her legs and let them drop to the floor, then returns to the space between Caroline’s open legs. "Stop," she says again, ensuring to breathe it against her wet cunt.

Caroline licks her lips and nods. "Sorry."

"I mean it, Caroline," she says, her voice firm. Her heart pounds in her chest as she peers up the length of her naked friend, her body just as flushed as hers. "Or I won’t do this." She noses her cunt and licks into her. Caroline bucks and hits the heel of her foot against the edge of her bed, but where Elena expected a groan of pain, it’s a moan of pleasure that catapults around the room.

Pulling away from her, Elena licks her lips and peers up at her again. "Was that —"

"Please," Caroline says, shifting her hips. "If you don’t do it again, I swear I’m going to lose it."

Elena smiles. "We can’t have that. I’m in control, Caroline, you’re safe with me."

"I know." Caroline nods and breathes hard. "I know," she says again, over and over. She stops saying it when Elena’s tongue licks at the seam of her cunt and then dips in. She massages the back of her thighs as she licks at her slowly with purposeful strokes. Caroline rocks against the bed and moans, her feet constantly moving on either side of her. 

Elena busies herself with sliding her tongue as deep as she can into her, curling it inside of her. It doesn’t matter to her that she can feel her face is sticky with Caroline; all she wants is for her to relax and let go. Right now, with the way she tenses and whimpers, she’s still holding on.

Elena removes her hands from her thighs and pulls back from her cunt. Caroline whimpers and bucks her hips, and that’s all Elena needs to press her fingers into her to spread her as she glides her tongue back inside of her. A foot kicks her hip. She pulls back and licks her lips, listening to Caroline breathe heavily and moan above her.

Sliding a finger inside of her, she returns her face between her legs and sucks at her clit gently. Rolling her tongue over it, she’s still when she feels Caroline jerk sharply. When her jerking subsides, she slides another finger inside of her and licks at her cunt and clit.

Caroline cries out as her body tenses and she shudders, her legs snapping shut and digging into Elena’s shoulders as she comes. She keeps Elena locked to her as she arches off the bed and cries out, twisting against her sheets.

While her heart hammers wildly in her chest, Elena knows that Caroline won’t hurt her. Despite the pain in her back, she keeps licking at her cunt as she comes and drops kisses against her when her legs drop against the bed.

"Fuck, Elena," Caroline breathes heavily. Her hands are still stretched tight above her head as her chest heaves. "Fucking hell. Are you okay? I’m —"

"Fine," Elena says, breathing heavily. She licks at her lips and wipes at one of her cheeks, feeling her face still wet despite it. She remains kneeling between Caroline’s legs. "I’m fine, Caroline. You didn’t hurt me."

"I heard your heart race. I think I heard you groan."

"Yeah," she says laughing. Her face heats up as she says, "It’s because you came."

"Oh," Caroline says, blushing. "I hope that was okay? I didn’t ruin your… thing, right?"

"No, Caroline," Elena says, shaking her head. "You can take the blindfold off if you want."

"I want you to do it." She inhales deeply and lets it out. "I know I can do it, but, I want you to do it."

"I can do it." Elena remains between her legs and gives her cunt an impulsive kiss, resulting in Caroline jerking and kicking her hip. She laughs lightly as she crawls up the length of her body and drops a kiss to her abdomen and between her breasts to try to get Caroline to relax. She gently pulls the scarf up and over her eyes, leaving it around her temple. Caroline smiles up at her as Elena reaches up to untie her wrists.

Flexing her fingers, Caroline brings one hand to her neck and reaches the other one to touch Elena’s face gently as she hovers over her. Smiling down at her, she watches as Caroline traces her lips gently. 

"You smell like me."

Elena’s face flushes. "I do," she says. Caroline’s fingers brush against the underside of her jaw and down her neck. Her hands come to the hem of Elena’s shirt. "Caroline…"

"What?" she peers up at her. "If we don’t deal with it, all I’m going to smell is how turned on I made you and it’s going to drive me nuts."

Elena smiles down at her and ducks her head, her hair brushing against Caroline’s cheek. Planting her hands on either side of Caroline, she tries not to shiver as her hands glide underneath her shirt and along her sides. They trail up her back and her fingers easily work on the clasp of her bra, undoing it to leave the straps to fall down her arms. 

She’s quick to work her bra out from underneath her shirt, letting one arm disappear inside the fabric to only emerge from the hole in her arm. Elena doesn’t want to take her shirt off when Caroline hasn’t requested it. Dropping her bra onto the bed above them, she tugs on the back of her shirt to ensure it falls over her chest properly.

Caroline’s hands are gentle on Elena’s shoulders as she pushes her onto her back. She lets Caroline brush her hair out of her face as her hands grip the hem of her shirt. Straddling her, Caroline grips her hands tightly and pulls them up above her head.

"I took inspiration from you," she says quietly. Elena threads her fingers together and keeps her arms raised above her head as Caroline gets comfortable sitting astride her. "Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"

Elena shakes her head. "Not at all." Where Caroline sits, it’s bare skin on bare skin. She can feel the wetness of her thighs on her belly. 

"Okay," Caroline says. Her hands tug at the collar of Elena’s shirt before she brushes her fingers down her clothed sides. Her eyes follow her movements as she studies her, taking in the way Elena inhales sharply and stays very still beneath her.

Her fingers tug at the bottom of her shirt. Elena does her best to lift herself up, but Caroline’s the one who gets it off of her by ripping it down the middle. 

"Caroline!" Elena laughs in disbelief of her torn shirt. Peering down her chest, she watches as Caroline’s hands flatten against her stomach and her fingers fan out to try and cover the entire expanse of her body. 

Caroline doesn’t bother to answer her, only glancing up at her with a smile. She bows her head and licks a line from the bottom of her breast to the top of her belly button. "Your blood is _singing_ ," she murmurs.

Elena swallows, heart thumping wildly in her chest. Caroline’s hands press her chest into the bed firmly. Even if she wanted to fight her, she knows she can’t. Elena suspects she’ll be sporting bruises for the next few days.

"Time to take these _off_ ," Caroline declares and hooks her fingers sharply into her underwear. She doesn’t have time to pick her hips up before Caroline’s tugging them down her thighs sharply and roughly. 

Elena jumps when Caroline’s hands palm her hips and press hard against her thighs. Her fingers dig into her inner thighs and pull her legs open as she settles between them. Her heart pounds in her chest as Caroline bows her head. Elena inhales sharply when she feels the tip of Caroline’s nose nuzzle against her inner thigh. "You smell really good."

Elena’s heart stammers. "Do I?" 

All Caroline does is hum in return before she drags her tongue against her cunt. Elena jumps and grips the bed above her, remembering to keep her hands above her head lest that stops Caroline from her rough exploration of her. 

Before she can even catch her breath and take control of it, Caroline’s tongue is firm against her as she licks hard at her. Even if Elena wanted to close her legs accidentally, Caroline’s hard grip is bruising and immovable. 

"I haven’t done this since becoming a vampire."

Elena’s heart skips as Caroline drags her tongue over her clit. "I trust you." When she glances down the length of herself to see a blonde head of hair perched between her legs, she shifts her legs and tries to dig her heels into the side of the bed. "You know I do."

Caroline licks at her gently then hard, taking her time in tasting and playing with her. Elena tilts her head back and breathes hard as she feels her tongue slide inside of her. She can’t think of anything as Caroline fucks her slowly. Closing her eyes, she rocks her hips as best she can beneath her tight grip and moans as Caroline’s hand snakes up her body to palm her torso. All Elena feels is warm.

Then, she feels cold. Abruptly opening her eyes, she glances down to find Caroline’s tilted her head away from her and is breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Caroline doesn’t answer her. Elena moves her arms from above her head and pushes up onto her elbows. "Caroline?" She hears her breathing begin to even out and become more purposeful, then it clicks. "Caroline," she says it again, this time nudging her gently with her foot. "You don’t have to hide from me, you know."

"I know," Caroline says quietly and still hides behind her hands. 

With her hips now free from her iron grip, Elena moves onto her knees to kneel beside her. Tentatively, she reaches out to touch her shoulder. "Caroline," she says it gently and instinctively kisses her shoulder. "You can be yourself with me." 

It takes her a few moments to collect herself, but Caroline turns to look at her, fangs pressing against her top lip and her eyes blood-red and dark. Elena’s heart skips a beat, but she ensures to cover it by reaching her hand out to gently touch beneath Caroline’s eyes. 

Elena’s pushed down by a hand on her shoulder and Caroline’s soft hair brushes against her chest as she descends down the length of her again. She kisses and sucks at her left inner thigh, coaxing Elena to relax.

She gasps when teeth slide into her skin as Caroline draws blood. Her hands thread sharply in Caroline’s hair as she rocks against her, fighting against the impulse to kick away. "Yes," she sighs and ensures to push her fingers against Caroline’s head to keep her there. Then she feels her tongue on her skin as she licks at her punctures and Elena sees her blood coat Caroline’s lips when she dips her head up.

Eyeing her much like a predator, Elena remains on her back as Caroline climbs up the length of her. With Caroline’s hand still on her inner thigh, Elena peers up at her and reaches up to pull her down to kiss her. She gasps against her bloodied mouth when a finger enters her. Caroline licks her blood into her mouth as she slopes her lips hard against hers. 

With one hand between her legs and the other moving from her shoulder to breast, Elena’s are on Caroline’s back to pull her close. Her strength is nothing in comparison to hers, but she tries to pull her against her as a second finger thrusts into her.

Rocking her hips into Caroline’s hand, Elena gasps against her lips. She’s given no time to pull away; the moment she does, Caroline’s lips are back on hers as she kneads her breast roughly. Elena doesn’t fight her; she wants Caroline to be in control and to take what she wants, even if that’s her. She wants it to be her.

When she pulls her head roughly away, Caroline bites Elena’s bottom lip and thrusts against her hipbone. Caroline’s thumb rubs against her clit as she gasps against her mouth. 

Elena’s lips feel sticky with blood as Caroline smears it across her chin and bites at her bottom lip again. Elena blindly grabs for Caroline’s hand on her breast and pulls it up and above her head as Caroline rubs her clit and cuts her lip again with her teeth. She crooks her fingers inside of her and brushes her thumb against her clit again.

Caroline sucks at her neck and grazes her teeth against her skin as her fingers grip her hand tightly. "Elena…" she moans it against her neck and her hand spasms against her hips. Her mouth is hard against hers as Caroline licks her blood against her teeth and sucks on her bloodied lip.

Elena tenses with a cry against Caroline’s mouth as she comes, her fingers still pumping inside of her and grazing her clit. Her hand feels bruised by how tightly Caroline grips it, but Elena only presses her mouth more firmly against hers and drags her tongue along her teeth to taste herself.

Caroline collapses on the bed beside her, half on her and gasping. She keeps her hand between her legs and fingers inside of her as she kisses Elena’s shoulder.

Caroline gasps. "Your face is all bloodied. I’m s —"

"Don’t say you’re sorry," Elena says hoarsely. "Seriously."

Caroline’s face flushes as she withdraws her fingers from her cunt and brushes them against where Elena’s thigh is still bleeding. She brings her bloodied and wet hand up to her lips and sucks on her fingers one by one. Elena knows she looks stupid as she watches her, and licks her bottom lip and winces at how she feels its sliced.

After Caroline’s done licking her from her fingers, she squeezes Elena’s hand that’s still in hers and brings their arms onto Elena’s chest. Then she brings herself, resting her head on her shoulder. "I’m feeling better, just so you know."

Elena draws her hand up through Caroline’s hair, brushing away from where it sticks against her shoulder. "Good," she says. "I’m glad my shirt was destroyed for a good reason."

Caroline ducks her head into her shoulder with an embarrassed laugh. "I’ll buy you a new one."

"Or you can take another one off of me." Elena’s grateful Caroline can’t see how her face reddens, although she suspects she can sense the blood rush to her face and neck. Her heart pounds in her chest. 

Caroline looks up at her, eyes drawn to her lips. "I want to get it perfect, you know. I’ll have to practice."

Elena laughs. "That’s fine by me." She licks her lip and tastes fresh blood.

"I can heal that up for you, you know," she says, looking directly at her mouth. Caroline brushes her fingers against her lips and stains her fingertips red.

Elena shakes her head. "It’s fine." Her face flushes with heat, but she doesn’t look away from Caroline. "I pick you and I will wear that choice." She smiles with her blood-red lips and tilts her head up defiantly. "Proudly."

She watches as Caroline ducks her head to hide the wetness of her eyes, then lets go of her hand as she positions herself to hover above her, knees flanking her hips almost protectively. She bows her head to nuzzle her nose against Elena’s before she kisses her again.


End file.
